How to keep warm after a battle with an Ice Dragon
by BiancaNegra
Summary: This takes place right after the battle with the white dragon in book 4: Crystal Shard. Wulfgar was nearly frozen by the dragons icy breath and preffers a drows warmth to that of a fire. WulfgarxDrizzt. Rated M for later Chapters ;
1. After the Dragon

Hey so this is my first Fan Fic ever, so feel free (and please do) review because I would love to hear some input.

This is only the first chapter so its pretty general, but I promise you things will heat up ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

Wulfgar found it hard to suppress his relief when his friend and master came to his rescue. _Drizzt. _A cold chill that shook every part oh his body quickly reminded him of his surroundings.

A ragged yet adequate blanket was draped around him, _I certainly didn't bring this, I wonder if Drizzt… _He glanced to his side and saw the dragon lying dead a few yards away. He couldn't help but feel impressed at the drow's approximated bowshots that had fired true and aided kill the beast before him.

His numb hand, _curse this cold, _reached to grasp the security of Aegis-fang's familiar handle but found it absent. He bolted upright and forced his even more numb legs to hold him.

Heart beating fast, he began to franticly search for his weapon while another question tugged at him: _Where was his savior, Drizzt?_

A dull tapping sound caught his interest and he followed it until he saw a lean dark figure breaking away at the ice with _his _battle hammer.

Wulfgar hesitated, Drizzt hadn't seen him yet. Admiration mixed with an emotion he couldn't decipher filled him. He watched the drow gracefully break away at the ice. His scimitars resting sheathed on his small hips. Wulfgar's blue eyes continues to rake across the other man's body, trailing upwards pausing only on the drow's groin but continued to take in his magnificent build. The drow was smaller than him self, but even for an elf, Wulfgar considered the dark drow to be the most muscular elf he had ever laid eyes on. And _that _enticed him beyond reason.

He took a step forward and the sudden movement caught Drizzt's attention.

Drizzt bowed low in greeting, smiling at Wulfgar's sudden intake of breath. "Well met, Dragon's Bane!" he called.

Wulfgar continued to move forward, ignoring the cold protests of his legs, with a clumsy smile plastered on his face. "And to you, friend elf." Wulfgar responded thoroughly pleased to see the drow again. "You have followed me a long way."

Drizzt shrugged, "Not too far." He replied, chopping another chunk of ice.

Drizzt proceeded to speak but Wulfgar found his attention could only be focused on the drows dark lips. He caught the tail end of the speech which was concluded with a broad grin. "…and a dragon to split between us. I claim half the kill."

Wulfgar just agreed. "Yours and well earned." He desperately needed to divert his attention. He had been successful in all his training with Drizzt in keeping the uncertain feeling away. He just had to; these emotions were unbecoming of a barbarian. Forcing his eyes away from the smiling drow, he muttered; "And you can claim half the booty." He hoped that was the appropriate response to the drow. His uncertainty was taking over him again and he had to fight to get it in check before he became obvious.

Drizzt didn't notice, too absorbed in his task. He paused only to pull out a small pouch hanging on a fine chain around his neck. "A few baubles." He explained to the glossy eyed Wulfgar. "I need no riches and doubt that I would be able to carry much out of here, anyways! A few baubles will suffice."

Wulfgar watched the drow sift through the pile of treasure he had hammered the ice from. But his eyes refused to focus on what the dark elf was doing; rather he couldn't stop staring at the elf himself.

Suddenly Drizzt held up a gem encrusted scimitar. His smooth voice spoke words that Wulfgar did not hear. He was too busy trying to suppress a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

Please Review: You'll feel better about yourself if yah do. LOL


	2. An escape?

Okay so Chapter 2, i apologize i didn't make this as hot as i would have wanted to.

Again its more character development, but you just wait and it will so be worth it ;P

Enjoy!

* * *

Wulfgar tried to focus on how he and Drizzt would escape this icy cavern. With Drizzt contemplating the same thing, Wulfgar launched into an explanation of possible routes but knew they would not suffice.

Drizzt shook his head, his white hair sliding from his shoulder to his back and smiled. "It is good that we can rely on my considerable experience to be prepared in such situations." The drow's lavender eyes winked, "did you appreciate the blanket? I apologize that I could not have made a better fire though. Not enough wood."

Wulfgar shrugged. "Yes, thank you…" he mumbled. He hated the way Drizzt's purple eyes observed him. Though he could detect no emotion in the drows eyes, he always felt as if they could see right through him.

Suddenly Drizzt hand went to his belt and he produced a three pronged grapple, and some light but strong cord. Wulfgar raised his eyebrows curiously, which caused Drizzt to laugh softly. "I know you well, my friend. So in coming to your rescue, I knew to bring the necessities for an escape." Wulfgar blushed at that comment. For a second he believed that his blush was caused by the shame of not thinking his journey thoroughly but then he realized that it was more likely the thought that Drizzt knew him. His insides danced awkwardly; if only Drizzt really _knew _him.

Another shiver made his large body tremble. This time he didn't bother to wonder what the cause was Drizzt or the cold. He had a feeling it was both.

Drizzt pointed up to a small hole in the icy ceiling above them. The icicle that had been dislodged by Aegis-fang during the battle with the white dragon, had taken a part of the chamber ceiling with it. "I cannot hope to throw the hook so high, but your mighty arms should find the toss a minor challenge."

Wulfgar blushed again at the drows compliment and had to turn away for fear the elf would suspect something.

With his back to Drizzt, he managed to form words in his dry mouth. "In better times perhaps." Wulfgar replied. "But I have no strength to make the attempt." Then as if to prove his point, another chill, this one with nothing to do with Drizzt, shook his body.

In the previous battle, Wulfgar had come closer to death than he dared realize. During the battle, when the dragon's icy breath had descended upon his, only his adrenaline had fueled him. With that gone he was tired and painfully cold.

Drizzt walked around so he was face to face with his barbarian friend. His dark hand reached over to take the larger mans hand in his own. Wulfgar felt his breath catch as Drizzt pressed his warm hands against Wulfgar's and his blood grew heated. "I apologize again; I knew I should have brought more fire wood." Drizzt muttered absently rubbing Wulfgar's hands.

Then before he could stop himself Wulfgar let the words pour from his mouth. "That's okay. I prefer your touch to any fire."

Drizzt's lavender eyes shot up meeting Wulfgar's blue eyes as he stared at him.

The barbarian felt like he was being analyzed. Hastily he pulled his hands away, secretly aching for the drows touch.

"I wish I had known that before…" Drizzt said slowly, no emotion on his voice.

Immediately Wulfgar knew his mistake. He had ruined his most treasured friendship. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean it like that… I …" Wulfgar fumbled for apologies but Drizzt hardly seemed to be listening. His slender fingers were weaving around the pouch around his neck.

Wulfgar looked away from the drows exposed skin. Instead he stooped down to retrieve the hook form the ground. When he rose, he found Drizzt a lot closer than he had been a few seconds ago.

Drizzt smiled at his friends' discomfort. The drow had to stand on his tip toes as he leaned in and whispered; "I know what we can do to keep warm." He said; his hot breath against Wulfgar's neck.

But this was already too much. The barbarian had been trained so differently before he ever met the dark elf. "No." he said in his booming voice. However another tremble shook his body breaking his fierce composure.

At this Drizzt laughed. "You do not even know what I was going to suggest." Besides you have followed me lead into many more dangerous situations, yes?"

Wulfgar gaped. Drizzt's words rang true. Besides there was no way Drizzt could have known what he was thinking, what he _wanted. _

Wulfgar tried to speak but Drizzt held up his dark hand for silence. "You will listen to me one last time as your teacher. I ask only one thing; and that is to remove your clothes."

Wulfgar's insides froze to a degree that this icy cavern could not compete with.

* * *

LOLz

Now hold on cause this icy cavern is about to melt :D


	3. A pleasant invitation

Okay! This is Chapter 3 of 4 chapters. Now this being my first fan fic ever written im a little n00bish. So im sorry if this isnt quite to the readers liking. I have a bad habbit of forcing a story line no matter what im writing. Especially since ive never EVER written anything sex related. Particularily between two men.

Im a woman. But as a woman i also thought it was my duty that the world bear witness to the perfect pairing of Wulfgar and Drizzt.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know arguing is very unbecoming of you, young barbarian." Drizzt's smooth voice drawled as he loped towards Wulfgar.

Wulfgar was stubbornly sitting at the dead fire with the thin blanket draped over his broad shoulders. Still fully clothed, with a determined scowl on his face, he decided to ignore the elf's soft pleading.

"You are not going to warm up by sitting with a pile of ash." Drizzt commented with a chuckle. "You would have more luck cutting a hole in the dragon and resting in his innards."

"Maybe I will!" Wulfgar growled and turned his body to glare at the drow. However he was once again surprised at the dark elf's close proximity. He hastily looked away and shivered. The next thing he felt was a warm body press against his back. Drizzt hooked his dark arms under Wulfgars massive arms and brought them up so he was securely wrapped around the big mans chest. Drizzt's torso was firmly pressed against Wulfgars' back and his head was nuzzled in the space between his neck and shoulders.

Wulfgar let out an involuntary groan while Drizzt's smooth face rubbed against his tough skin. White hair cascaded along the barbarians' chest and tickled his exposed skin.

"Will you remove your clothes now?" Drizzt asked.

Wulfgars hand ached to reach up and pull the drows head closer so he could taste those dark lips. But his barbarian instincts forced his hands to keep still, shaky but nonetheless they remained at his side. "I think I would prefer the dragon's innards…" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Body heat is a more appropriate method of keeping warm." Drizzt explained his smooth voice rolling over Wulfgar making him tremble.

Wulfgar wanted to scream. He was a man; a barbarian at that! He couldn't help but think about how disastrous it would be if he was naked with Drizzt. Some things are better concealed with clothes.

"You are being thick, Wulfgar. Here I am wiling to share my body heat with you." Drizzt pressed.

"No!" Wulfgar managed, but feared his voice was shaky and unconvincing.

Suddenly he felt something wet are warm trail from his neck and slowly ascend to his jaw line. Drizzt unhooked himself and Wulfgar reacted instantly. Drizzt had intended to kiss Wulfgar softly to show him that his feelings were not misplaced but was surprisingly caught off guard.

Wulfgars massive frame forced Drizzt to the ground and his large hands pinned Drizzt's arms above his head. While he straddled the dark elf, his own mouth sought out those beautiful dark lips.

He captured them at once, his tongue testing the outside waiting for access to delve deeper. It was granted at once, Drizzt opening and as eager as the man on top of him. Wulfgar crushed himself against the elf's small body. His was tongue sliding and dancing along with the drows; both men impatient to taste more.

Drizzt arched his back so he could be even closer, inviting Wulfgar to take more. Wulfgar was more than pleased to comply. His tongue explored, like a snake; slithering over the elf's' teeth, caressing the inner wetness of his mouth and slipping back out to nip at his lower lip.

He was surprised when he heard Drizzt moan against his lips. The elf was just as hard as he was.

"Do you still deny that body warmth is an inadequate method of heat?" Drizzt asked with a smile of swollen lips.

Wulfgar blinked, trying to understand what Drizzt meant. Then he realized the heat of the two had his head spinning and his body burning. "I guess I should have trusted you from the beginning." He responded with a shy grin.

"Indeed. So you will remove your clothes now." It was more of a statement than a question. Wulfgar hesitated. His reason was trying to rule over his throbbing member.

He felt Drizzt try and pull his hands free and remembered that he had the drow pinned. As soon as Drizzt was free he helped resolve Wulfgar's moral dilemma.

Once again their lips crashed together. Wulfgars tongue sliding back in, sweeping his tongue against Drizzts'. They became tangled together, stroke against stroke, twinning and rubbing. Wulfgars clumsy inexperience had their saliva dripping between them.

But Drizzt was unconcerned. His hands were insistent on abandoning Wulfgars garments. Once his chest was bare, those same dark hands drew small lines along the barbarians' hard nubs. Drizzt tore his face away from Wulfgar so his mouth could engulf their hard points. His pink tongue snaked out and prodded those hard nipples. Wulfgar made a whining sound and trusted his hips forward. Drizzt smiled at the reaction.

"You still have not removed all the articles of your clothing. You are no good to me when you disobey, Wulfgar." Drizzt said, planting soft kisses on Wulfgars chest, gauging his reactions.

Wulfgar stared back at those lavender eyes and pulled away slightly so he could rise to his haunches. He didn't want to crush the smaller form beneath him, not that Drizzt was complaining.

It didn't take long for Wulfgar to be fully naked, his clothes strewn across the ice cavern, with nothing but a thin blanket on the floor under the two men. A shiver shook his body at being exposed to the cold air. He was slightly conscious of his full man hood being displayed before his mentor. Wulfgar lowered himself back to his knees after Drizzt was on his knees as well.

In the time it took Wulfgar to discard his breeches and belt, Drizzt was completely nude. The two men left nothing to the imagination as they moved towards each other; a hot desire filling their bodies.

Drizzt was the first to make a move. His dark hand reached out to Wulfgars hard shaft and tenderly spread pre come around the tip. Wulfgar whimpered in response, waiting for Drizzt to do more. His eyes were closed in weak anticipation but no such move came. Slightly frustrated, he opened his eyes to see Drizzt studying him.

"Bend over." He said simply.

For the first time since kissing Drizzt, he felt weary of the drows words. "Why?" he asked. His heart beat pounding so loud, he could hardly hear his own voice.

Drizzt leaned in a kissed Wulfgar gently on the lips. "Because I want to enter you."

Wulfgar's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell agape. Drizzt assumed this to be his consent and pushed Wulfgar backwards. But Wulfgar was stronger and he resisted. "No Drizzt." He said firmly. They were back to their vertical positions on their knees with their cocks trembling invitingly.

For some reason Drizzt continued to smile them gestured to the small pouch that was still wrapped on a chain around his neck. "I found a healing salve here that can act as a lubricant, if that is what you fear." Drizzt said in such a soft voice, Wulfgar let a little moan escape him.

"It's not that…" Wulfgar began. He leaned in with his whole body and wrapped his huge arms around Drizzts small frame. "_I _want to enter _you._" He concluded.

Drizzt smiled against Wulfgar's chest. He wasn't too surprised when Wulfgar hesitated unsure of his next actions. Gently Drizzt pulled away, but only far enough that he had room to maneuver. From the pouch around his neck, he produced a small vial full of thick clear liquid. The drow used his teeth to remove the stopper and poured the thick gelatin like substance in his hand. Wulfgar's body shook in sweet anticipation and was happily rewarded when Drizzt's hand claimed all that was Wulfgar. He ran his hand up and down the barbarians throbbing length, covering him all. Then he pulled his hand along just a few more times just for good measure. He enjoyed the small jerks that Wulfgar made every time the drow pulled forward.

When he was finished he cast a pleasant glance at the heavy lidded Wulfgar. "Are you ready?" he asked and Wulfgar nodded. He was _way _more than ready.

* * *

Ahhhh! only one more chapter to go!

please review; im a little nervous to continue as im going to have to rely on my creative imagination to work out the next chapter. Oh and sorry for that misplaced cliffhanger. I didn't know how to continue so i figured i would make the readers suffer while i work my stuff out.

Untill next time. :D


End file.
